1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a surgical closure of a skin incision or wound, and more particularly to a method in which at least one surgical suture thread is used for holding together two opposite skin edge portions of the skin incision or wound. The present invention also relates to a locking means for use in performing such a surgical closure.
2. Description of the prior art
Traditionally, skin incisions are closed by suture threads, metal clips or staples. Sutures can be used differently, either as single or running sutures, passing and knotted on the outside of the skin, thereby giving rise to more or less evident marks.
Another type of running suture is the intracutaneous or subcuticular suture. Although this suture does not give rise to any cross marks on the skin, it may influence the microcirculation of the wound or incision edges that should heal. Furthermore, applying a suture of this type is time-consuming.
Single sutures, on the other hand, are not as time-consuming and, therefore, often preferred.
Metal clips are less time-consuming and initially provide a good adaption of the skin edges. However, they must be applied quite close to each other and often leave numerous evident marks where they have penetrated the skin. Moreover, they are rather expensive.
Another drawback of using suture threads or metal clips on the outside of the skin is that the skin edge portions held together will not be fully accessible for inspection and cleaning, if required. They also prevent, at least partially, free "breathing" at the site of the closed incision.
Yet another drawback encountered in the prior art techniques described above is that none of them permits automatic compensation for the swelling normally arising during healing. More specifically, the tension forces in the suture threads or metal clips may gradually increase and give rise to unnecessarily large remaining marks.
Moreover, the tension force in a finally knotted suture thread cannot be adjusted later on during the very closure process.